The Concerned Captives
by torystory93
Summary: What is going through Isadora Quagmire's head while herself and Duncan are kiddnaped at the end of the austere academy? How will they survive and what bits of information are they desperate to get to the Baudelairs? You'll have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**ISADORA POV TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER**

"It will be fine Klaus," I said. "I promise" I give his hand one last squeeze, and run off into the dim sunset. Though I know our plan isn't the smartest, I'm still excited. In fact, anything that has to do with Klaus makes me excited. I expressed my feelings to Duncan and he promised to help make Klaus like me, once the Baudelaires were out of danger of course. As Duncan and I reach the luminous track, I can't help being worried. From what the Baudelaires tell us Count Olaf is a terrible man. I try to keep my head down, and I look over and see Duncan is doing the same. I breathe a sigh of relief until I realize that the string attached to the sack of flour has broken! I run back to retrieve the flour but not before I hear a muffled cry.

"ISADORA! HELP!" I whip my head around and with horror I see that Olaf has grabbed Duncan and has cupped a hand over his mouth. I start to run to the "Orphans Shack" Until I hear Olaf yell

"One more step and he dies" I turn and am shocked to see Count Olaf holding a gun to Duncan's head. Olaf has a cruel smile on his face and seems to be thoroughly enjoying the moment.

"Let him go!" I yell as strong as I can even though my voice is shaking.

"Now why would I do that?" Asks Count Olaf. " It just so happens that you when you come of age will gain the precious Quagmire sapphires, which will compliment the Baudelaire fortune very, very nicely."

"You will never get the Baudelaire fortune! They are smarter than three of you combined!" I shout. He takes one step closer to me, almost close enough to kiss me. He raises one hand, still keeping a firm grip on both Duncan and his gun. Then he slaps me as hard as he possibly can. I fall unto the ground, and burst into tears both from stress and the pain from the slap. I'm angry at Duncan for not coming to my aid and staying silent, but then I remember the gun and understand why he stayed silent.

"Your just like your mother you little brat," he says kicking me in the stomach. "Lazy, selfish and only concerned about your self!" I stop crying and my face flushes red, and I see Duncan has done the same.

"MY MOTHER WAS NOT SELFISH!" screams Duncan.

"I could tell you worse things about your mother, and your father too. They did things you could never imagine, orphans." Olaf says.

"Well they were certainly better people than you!" I groan

"True but anyway, lets get this show on the road!" says Olaf.


	2. VFD

**I know it's been a couple days, but I've been really busy. This chapter should be a little longer. Keep those reviews coming!-Torystory93**

I cringe thinking about what kind of "show " Count Olaf has in-store for us, but before I can really ponder the issue, he grabs both Duncan and I by the shoulders and drags us across the wet and muddy track. I'm scared to death, but I know I can't do anything about it because Olaf has his gun. I suddenly think of a couplet:

_If Olaf didn't have his gun,_

_ Duncan and I would both just run._

It's not my best work, but it's the best I can think of under the circumstances. We reach the door to the gymnasium, and start walking across the gym floor. I shudder as I see that our muddy feet leave footprints on the gym floor. It reminds me of the murder mystery shows I used to watch with Duncan and Quigley. This could very quickly get to that…

"What are you going to do with us?" I ask in a shaky voice, because I'm scared for his answer.

"Keep you kids till your eighteen then slowly kill you off in a very painful way" he says with a menacing voice. I gulp and wonder, why is he so cruel?

"Why do you hate us so much?" asks Duncan and I can hear the pain in his voice, and I know we're both feeling the same way about this situation.

"I hate you so much because you're the next in line to an enormous fortune, and no one is allowed to have more money than me!" he says. I almost laugh at this ridiculous statement but then he continues, "I also want to get revenge for what your parents did to me!" This time I almost gasp, and ask:

"Okay, you keep mentioning our parents and something bad they did, so just go out and say it!" I yell angry. We reach the door to "Couch Genghis's" office and Count Olaf throws us inside and says

"That's for a different day, orphan brats!" he says laughing as he exits the office. I can hear it lock and both Duncan and I slump down in dismay. I can't control it, I lose my head and just start bawling, now that Count Olaf is gone, I don't have to act tough anymore. I keep crying until Duncan tries to comfort me.

"Isadora, we'll find a way out of this I promise. And you know why I do best?" he asks rhetorically.

"Research" I reply warily.

"Yep that's right!" he says too cheerfully, Duncan always does that when he's upset, "So lets uh look around the room for anything that could be of use to bring Olaf to justice, okay?"

"Okay fine" I say getting up and starting rummaging through papers "But I'm not going to find any-" Right as I say this my eye catches on a sheet of paper. "Hey, Duncan! Look at this!" I say.

"VFD" he reads.


End file.
